When bands colide
by InuKagever
Summary: MCRKagome love love love SWEEET LOVE!


Summary-The band MCR (My Chemical Romance) is now in Inuyasha's hands. Yes, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Seshommaru are the new MCR. It takes place in modern day Tokyo. (2005) Inuyasha is lead singer…and the rest is the rest. (lol). Kagome is a singer that starts up for the bands concert. When Inuyasha and Kagome meet, will love bloom or will it just be another disaster for Inuyasha's bleeding heart?

It was 2 minutes till Kagome started and she was pacing back and forth, trying to calculate her notes and words. 'Crashed on the floor when I moved in…' she thought. Her words turned into song notes and they turned into nothing. Then, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump a little. She turned and was face to face with her body guard, Nuraku. She smiled at his face and his well toned built body. He was about 6'4 or so and had long black hair that reached his lower back. He had a black wife beater on and baggy blue pants and a pair of sunglasses to hide his crystal blue eyes. Kagome, however was only 5'6 and had a skinny, slender figure. She had long black raven hair that flowed down her back and chocolate eyes. She didn't need a lot of makeup on and only had faded pink lip gloss on. She was wearing a black tank top and a red pimp hat (YAY PIMP HATZ!). With a wavy pinkish, red skirt that reached her lower thighs and black laced high heels. She didn't want the half pound eye makeup on tonight since when she sweat, it made her look like a whore of some sort. She was opening for the band MCR and thought the lead singer, Inuyasha, was a fucking hottie. She got kind of nervous around him but it didn't show, she could hide her feelings well.  
"Lets go dear, you're on" Nuraku said giving her a kiss on her cheek. They didn't have any relationship but they were like brother and sister. She hugged him back and ran to the stage where thousands of people screamed, cheered, and hooted her name.  
"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" Was what she heard. She smiled and waved. Her face was half hidden by her pimp hat but it didn't matter. She was going to play 3 of her songs and that was it. She took a deep breath and nodded to the back-up band. She then took a seat at her piano which was in front of them and was turned to the side so the audience could see her. She took a deep breath and said into the mic.  
"How is everyone!" She yelled. They all cheered and she giggled a little.  
"Okay, the first song will be White Houses!" she said. She looked down at her piano keys and was confident that she could do this. She placed her hands on the right keys and waited till the crowd's yelling died down. Once they did, she began her song. White Houses. (originally by Vanessa Carlton)

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day  
Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

Inuyasha looked over to her from the side of the stage 'I need her for my music video… she's perfect!' he mentally screamed. He smiled and enjoyed the rest of her show.

__

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
Give each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses

After all her songs were finished. She bowed and walked off the stage, leaving thousands of fans screaming and halloring. Then a voice came on and said into the mic in a high room. "Intermission". The band had 20 minutes till they went on.

Kagome ran to her body guard and hugged him.  
"You did great!" He hugged back. Then, MCR (that's what im going to call them when they come all together…to lazy to name them all) came to the back room with her and had a drink of water together.  
"You did great, Kagome'' Inuyasha praised her. She smiled "Thank you." she said with a smile. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.  
"I want you to be in one of our music videos. Its called Helena. You will play the corpse but trust me no blood or anything. If you want, that is" He said as he leaned back in his seat and looked at her. She thought for a second… "Um.." She said.

"You will play my dead girlfriend, But trust me, you get a good deal in it. Half the money." He added. She looked at him and nodded. "I will do it. When do you shoot?" He smirked. "Tomorrow, 5:30 am. Early? Yeah I know I hate it. So you'll do it?" "Yeah!" she said. The bell rang and it was MCR's turn to play. He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Wish me luck, my love" he said and walked out of the room with his band. She smiled and tried to calm down her blushing.

(5:20 the next morning)

Kagome got out of her trailer and knocked on MCR's trailer door…No answer. Then, the door opened and it was Kouga. He smirked "Hey honey…You lost?" He said with a wink. "No, I'm here for the shoot, and don't call me honey" "You better step off her Kouga!" A voice yelled from behind. It was Inuyasha. He pushed Kouga out of the way and took Kagome to her dressing room. There was her make-up stylist, hair dresser and clothes designer. She smiled and hugged them all and Inuyasha gave her a kiss and left.  
"So, doll, this is what were gonna do. Put your hair up in a little bun, and make your skin some what pale. Give off the dead look. Then were gonna make your lips a little hint of black in them. And your eyes a little hint of red eye shadow, and black." Said Shioma, Kagome's hair stylist and Kikyo, her makeup artist. Sango, her best friend/clothes designer but in.  
"Then, honey, I think it would be good with a strapless black kind of ruffled dress and dark red fringe at the bottom. Mmmkay?" She asked. Kagome smiled and all the girls when to their job.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's hair stylist was combing his long, black hair. His makeup artist was putting his eye makeup on and his clothes designer was helping the other guys with the outfits. As soon as Inuyasha got dressed and the boys got their makeup. They stepped out of the dressing room and went to the set. It was a church, Draped in black and red leather seats and white and black tiled isle. Organs in the back and the stained glass windows were of people dieing. The podium was where Inuyasha stood. A coffin was in front of the podium and the bands stuff was about a yard away from it. The people in the video were dressed in black dresses and suits that matched Kagome's and Inuyasha's. The people stood in the rows of pews, every seat filled. Then, He saw Kagome come out. As I had told before (just scroll up if you forget) She was also carrying a small bouquet of black roses. Inuyasha was taken away by her deathly beauty.  
"Its great!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.  
"You don't look half bad yourself." She stated. Then, the director came in front of the two and told them what was going to happen. Once they got it straight, Kagome climbed into the coffin which was open ( if you have been to a funeral you should know) and Inuyasha and the band took their places. Inuyasha at the podium and the band at their places. (lol) The director held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 1. And yelled "ACTION!" Kagome shut her eyes and laid her hands over her chest with the roses in hand. Inuyasha started the song. And the band started to play. (Helena by MCR).

__

Long ago

Just like the hearse, you die to get into again

We are so far from you

Then some people from the pews do dancing in the front isle and the band starts to play louder and Inuyasha sings. Some people put roses by Kagome's coffin.

__

Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

Then, they all go back to the pews, with some still dancing on the floor. And Inuyasha raises his hands and they all stand up in the pews and mouth the words to the chorus while looking into the books.

__

chorus

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Then, he puts his arms down and they all sit down.

__

Came a time

When every star falls

Brought you to tears again

We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

Then, Inuyasha raises his arms and they all stand again with the books, mouthing the words.

__

chorus

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Then, Inuyasha gets on his knees in front of the coffin, still singing.

Well, if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Then he tells them to bow there heads. And while they have their eyes closed and heads bow, Kagome gets lifted out of the coffin and onto the floor and she starts to ballet dance in the isle, while Inuyasha sings. (no one knows that she is out of the coffin)

__

Can you hear me

Are you near me

Can we pretend to leave and then

We'll meet again, when both our cars collide

Then, Kagome gasps a little and falls back, then instantly she is back, dead in the coffin.

Then, everyone is outside walking down the stairs with umbrellas. Some people are twirling them and some and moving them around. The 5 band members carry the coffin down the stairs as they all sing.

__

chorus

What's the worst that I can say

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

They get to the burial ground and lay the coffin down.

__

Well, if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Then Inuyasha closes the coffin. It goes dark and its over. A bell goes off and the lights turn on and the director yells "THAT'S A WRAP!".

Kagome gets out of the coffin and gives her roses to the manager who takes them back to props. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
"Thanks for letting me be your dead girlfriend." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Now, would you like to be my alive girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.


End file.
